


Stories

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I used to love reading mythology.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "myths"

“You know, I used to love reading mythology,” said Daniel.

Sam, leaning over to add more wood to their campfire, sat back up slowly. “Used to?”

As usual, Daniel had a large book open in his lap, but this time, he wasn’t looking at it, just staring over the fire into the distance, where Jack and Teal’c had started their perimeter patrol.

“My parents used to tell me the stories. I thought they were entertaining. Then, I thought they were clever ways to explain natural phenomena, then…”

“You found out they were real,” said Sam. “And evil.”

Daniel sighed. “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
